Kiss Collection
by Iria-san
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic, yang berisi cerita-cerita ciuman yang dilakukan oleh SasuNaru. BxB. Enjoy it.


Story: Kiss Collection

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Humor & Romance

Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze Naruto.

Warning: AU, Sho-ai, BL, OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), dll. Saya tidak memaksa untuk membaca, tapi kalau mau baca silahkan.

Author Note: Hanya sebuah cerita pendek, semacam kumpulan cerita pendek(beberapa drabble) yang memang selalu gaje. Tentang macam-macam ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Enjoy it.

* * *

_**Kiss Collection**_

_**by:**_

_**Iria-san**_

* * *

**1#\The First Kiss/**

Pada awalnya, di saat masih menerima pelajaran _Junior High Schoo_l, Sasuke maupun Naruto masih menjadi remaja puber dengan jerawat batu di sana-sini. Mereka selalu menghayal-hayalkan ciuman yang romantis dengan wanita berbibir kenyal yang cantik. Namun itu hanya pada awalnya... sebelum permainan_ King game_( atau _Pocky_ _Game_? Entahlah~) merengut impian mereka yang indah.

Di suatu jam perlajaran yang kosong. 5 orang anak berumur sekitar 14 tahun berkumpul mengelilingi satu buah meja untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Mereka main _King Game_.

.

.

"Nomor 3 dan nomor 4 harus main _pocky game_ sekarang!" Si _dog-breath_, Kiba, dengan amat sangat beruntung menjadi raja di permainan ini dan memberikan tantangan yang— agak sedikit sangat kurang ajar!

"Siapa nomor 3 dan 4?" Neji melirik ke sekeliling sambil memperlihatkan sumpitnya yang bertuliskan nomor 2.

"Naruto dan Sasuke," ujar pemuda _poker face _dengan rambut merah tuanya. Gaara. Ia juga memperlihatkan sumpitnya dengan nomor 1 yang tertera di sana.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dapat melihat sumpit mereka masing-masing. Sungguh! Pada saat itu mereka berjanji tidak akan ingin mengenal lagi orang bernama Kiba(orang yang membuat tantangan) dan Gaara(orang yang memberitahu bahwa merekalah nomor 3 dan 4)!

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, ketika wajah Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan dengan sebatang pocky kecil terselip di antara bibir mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto mungkin tidak akan berciuman sama sekali disebabkan Naruto yang sudah mematahkan pocky tersebut di saat hidung mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan.

Ciuman itu tidak akan terjadi, Seandainya— Neji tidak **dengan sengaja mendorong** tubuh Sasuke hingga insiden itu pun akhirnya benar terjadi dengan bunyi—Chup— bukti terjadinya ciuman, dan—Bhuk!— bukti terjadinya adu kuat antar hidung.

Maka, Naruto Namikaze dengan wajah yang memerah hampir menanggis dengan hidung yang serasa ingin patah, dan Sasuke Uchiha yang sibuk dengan hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Mereka berdua berjanji TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGENAL ORANG BERNAMA NEJI!

* * *

**2#\ One Kiss can Begin All/**

Setelah insiden pocky game tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah sejak awal bermusuhan malah semakin parah. Mereka saling menyalahkan dan memancing kemarahan satu sama lain. Bahkan, mereka bisa berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka lulus dan memasuki _Senior High School._

"SASUKE TEMEE!" Di pagi hari pun, Naruto sudah mulai mendatangi Sasuke untuk mencari masalah.

"Hn?"

BRAAAKK! Gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Naruto membuat ia dan Sasuke menjadi perhatian seisi kelas. Tapi Sasuke dapat dengan tenang mengabaikan seluruh pandangan seisi kelas dan memfokuskan matanya pada wajah marah Naruto.

"Kau mencium Sakura!?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan terkesan agak licik, "ya. Ada masalah?"

Grataakk!— Naruto menaikan satu lututnya ke atas meja Sasuke dan menarik kerahnya dengan kesal. Seluruh kelas terdiam, menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan was-was dan penasaran, tapi mereka berpikir; jika yang diperebutkan Haruno Sakura, primadona sekolah. Maka tak heran jika perkelahian sesama pria ini akan terjadi.

"Dan SETELAH kau menciumnya kau mengatakan TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!?" Kalimat Naruto terdengar antara percampuran kesal, marah, dan sedih. Naruto juga mengeraskan beberapa kata pada kalimatnya yang menjadi inti dia mendatangi Sasuke sekarang.

"Hn."

BHUK!— tangan yang Naruto gunakan untuk mengengam kerah Sasuke ia hantamkan ke dada Sasuke sehingga untuk sesaat, pemuda pucat bersorot mata hitam yang tajam itu terguncang ke belakang lalu ke depan karena Naruto tidak melepaskan gengamannya. "Ia menanggis sekarang! Brengsek!"

Naruto mengertakan giginya, sorot matanya penuh kecewa dan kesedihan, "dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku menyukainya...dan tidak akan pernah bisa menciumnya karena dia tidak menyukaiku~." Tangan Naruto bergetar, mata kebiruannya mengeerjap-ngerjap seolah menahan tanggis. "Kau ingin mengejekku kan? SASUKE!"

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, tatapannya masih angkuh menatap ke arah wajah Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai, "pernah dengar kalau aku akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku untuk orang yang kucintai?"

Seisi kelas hening, tak ada yang berani berbicara, mereka gelisah bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin akan terjadi adu tinju antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Ke mana guru-guru?! Kenapa mereka tidak datang?! Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran!

Naruto mengendurkan gengaman kerahnya Sasuke. "Jadi... karena ciuman pertamamu itu aku, o-orang yang tidak kau cintai. K-kau kesal dan ingin balas dendam padaku?" Naruto menundukan kepalanya. "Seharusnya... kau membenci Kiba dan Neji. Bukan aku! Brengsek!"

Sasuke tergelak, gelak tawanya membuat perasaan bingung pada seisi kelas dan juga Naruto. "Aku tak heran. Kau memang pantas dipanggil Dobe!~" Sasuke tersenyum. Senyumnya ngejek banget!

"A-ap—!" Kata protesan dari Naruto terpaksa terputus saat Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

Seluruh kelas hening, menatap ke drama percintaan antara 2 orang lelaki di dalam kelas itu. Ada yang ternganga(orang tak pernah lihat ciuman secara langsung), ada yang memasang wajah shock yang teramat jelek( orang alay), ada yang _poker-face _tetapi dengan wajah yang memerah (_studyholic_), dan yang paling aneh dari semua...bahkan ada yang melenguh kegirangan melihatnya(fujodanshi).

Setelah beberapa detik saling menempelkan bibir dan memangutnya, Sasuke melepaskan bibir mereka dan tersenyum ala Uchiha. "Aku senang melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, Dobe." Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Menikmati setiap inci wajah Naruto yang sedang cengo dengan mulut ternganga seolah kehilangan nyawa. "Dan aku juga dengan senang hati mengatakan kepadamu kalau ciuman pertama dan kesepuluhku adalah orang yang aku cintai..."

Naruto masih terdiam, mulutnya membuka dan menutup seolah ingin berbicara tapi tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat berbicara juga meskipun bernada canggung. "Me-memangnya i-ini ciumanmu yang keberapa?"

"Yang kesembilan..."

.

.

.

**TWITCH!**

"Kau serius?"

"Hn(ya)."

"..."

"..."

"BRENGSEK, kalau begitu aku bukan orang yang kau cintai karena aku hanya ciuman pertamamu dan bukan ciuman kesepu— mmnhhh!" lenguh Naruto kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya karena ia kembali dicium oleh Sasuke, bahkan kali ini gerakan Sasuke agak sedikit lebih bernafsu daripada yang sebelumya, ditambah lagi dengan bisikan suaranya yang rendah di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

"Ini ciuman kesepuluhnya~ Dobe."

"UCHIHA SASUKE! NAMIKAZE NARUTO! SETELAH JAM PELAJARAN SELESAI, TEMUI AKU DI RUANGANKU!" Teriak Tsunade, kepala sekolah sekaligus guru yang mata pelajarannya tengah berlangsung saat itu.

* * *

**3#\Passion Kiss/**

Sasuke suka ciuman. Untuknya, ciuman jauh lebih bermakna daripada sebuah seks atau hal-hal intim lainnya (padahal itu hanya karena ia belum pernah bercinta dengan Naruto). Sasuke suka ciuman yang lembut dan penuh dengan irama, saling melumat bagaikan adonan kue yang diremas dengan hati-hati. Sasuke pun suka dengan ciuman yang agak sedikit kasar dan bernafsu— ciuman inilah yang dominan sering Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto. Sasuke menyukai seluruh jenis ciuman yang sudah ia lakukan pada kekasihnya selama mereka mulai menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih 1,5 tahun ini, dan untuknya semua terasa amat menyenangkan.

Tapi— pada akhirnya, hati Sang Jejaka ini pun bimbang dikarenakan ukenya yang terlalu pendiam. Tentu saja bukan pendiam dalam hal berbicara dan bersosialisasi pada orang lain, sekali pandang pun orang dapat melihat betapa ceriwisnya pemuda berambut kuning yang sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke ini. Arti pendiam di sini adalah lebih menyangkut kepada hal dalam merespon ciuman-ciuman yang Sasuke lakukan.

Bayangkan! Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya dirimu berusaha keras seliar mungkin mencium bibir kekasihmu, sedangkan ia hanya membalas dengan lumatan singkat dan sedikit jilatan canggung di bibir bawahmu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke menghela napas putus asa. Harus ada yang diubah dari cara berciuman ini. Naruto harus berubah!

.

.

.

"Dobe, cobalah untuk sedikit lebih liar." Mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto mungkin akan menjadi kendala tersendiri untuk Sasuke. Pasalnya, melihat wajah Naruto yang bingung dan seperti tak tahu harus berkata apapun, membuat Sasuke agak sedikit merasa bersalah padanya. 'Maaf Dobe, tapi ini demi kebaikan kau dan tentu saja diriku~' pikir Sasuke miris dalam hati, masih memasang tampang _stoic_-nya yang menyebalkan di depan Naruto. "Aku ingin kau seliar mungkin dan tidak bertingkah seperti mayat."

Alis Naruto hampir bertaut, tampaknya...ia sudah mulai agak kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke yang agak melecehkannya! Enak saja mengatakannya mayat! Akhirnya— sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Naruto menganguk lemah sambil mulai berpikir bagaimana ia bisa menjadi liar.

.

.

.

_And there he is!_ Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk terdiam di sebuah kursi taman di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo. Menunggu kekasihnya dengan perasaan tidak sabar dan kaki yang terus menghentak-hentak tanah menahan udara dingin. Sasuke menghela napasnya, sambil terus mengumamkan kata 'idiot Dobe' di dalam hatinya.

**'Tunggui aku di taman seperti biasa dan akan kubuktikan seberapa liarnya diriku~'** darah Sasuke berdesir dengan cepat mengingat kalimat dari panggilan yang ia terima setengah jam terakhir, membuat hawa panas yang mengalahkan dinginnya udara malam itu. Sasuke berdecak. Ia gelisah! Ia galau! Ia tidak sabar! Dan ia penasaran hal apa saja yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Naruto untuknya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Khayalan tingkat tinggi berjenis _rated_ M berkelimpungan di benaknya.

Naruto dalam versi liar? OH TIDAK! Jangan-jangan Naruto akan datang dengan hanya berbalutkan mantel bulu dan tubuh yang memakai _lingerie_ di dalamnya! Mungkin juga tambahan vibrator di tangannya_! OH DAMN IT!_ Sasuke memukul kepalanya pelan, 'Harusnya aku membeli kondom tadi!' umpatnya.

Sinting!

.

.

"Teme..."

Panggilan Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke dari khayalannya yang sudah mulai keterlaluan. Dengan cermat, Sasuke, orang yang mengambil peran dominan ini menatap tubuh ukenya dari ujung kaki hingga wajahnya. Ia mendesah kecewa disebabkan fantasi Naruto versi mantel bulu ber-_lingerie_ tidak menjadi kenyataan. Mencoba mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya, Sasuke menjawab, "hn? Ada urusan apa kau meyuruhku ke sini Idiot?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya sambil masih menghangatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa mulai memucat. Sambil membuka _hoodie_-nya, Naruto tersenyum. "Siap untuk melihat _Naruto wild version ?_" tanyanya dengan nakal.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Naruto? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menciumku dengan li—hmmymmmnn!"

Sasuke agak sedikit kaget dalam hatinya, menyadari dirinya ditarik oleh Sang uke dan mendapati ciumannya yang cukup keras dari Naruto—pemuda berambut kuning itu menghentakan bibirnya dengan cukup keras tadi di bibir Sasuke. Yang Sasuke harapkan sekarang hanya semoga bibirnya tidak berdarah.

Udara hangat diantara Sasuke dan Naruto menguar, mengalahkan dinginnya udara malam itu. Sasuke cukup menyukai ciuman Naruto, kali ini mempunyai gerakan yang aktif dan lebih sensual. Kapan lagi coba?! Punya uke yang tiba-tiba pinter main lidah begini?

"Mnnnnyyymmmhh~ Sasuke..buka mulutmu~." bisik Naruto di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Jemari Naruto menyusup ke antara helaian rambut hitam Sasuke dan menarik kepala itu agar lebih merapat.

Sasuke menyeringai, terkekeh kegelian ketika mendengar perintah manis Naruto. Ukenya memerintah? _Hell yes_! Sasuke suka _indipendent uke!_ Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Naruto masuk dan sedikit bermain dan berbicara dengan lidahnya.

.

.

**Hayalan imajinatif **

Lidah Sasuke:_ Hey sexy_, mau bermain gulat-gulatan?

Lidah Naruto: Oke!

.

.

.

Mereka berdua. Khususnya Sasuke saling menikmati ciuman mereka. Apalagi dengan permainan lidah ini, semakin membuat Sasuke membuang kesan 'mayat' yang ada di diri Naruto. "Mnnnhhh~ _Good job_ Dobe."

Saat Naruto menarik ciuman dan lidahnya dari Sasuke, ada perasaan yang kecewa yang tumbuh di hati Sasuke, jujur ~ Sasuke merasa ciuman ini terlalu sebentar, tapi Sasuke cukup puas melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar, sambil menghapus beberapa bercak liur yang ada di sudut bibirnya dan Sasuke.

"_Amazing_ Dobe~ Aku cukup puas. Tapi kau masih memiliki kekurangan pada gerakan lidahmu. Kita harus sering-sering berlatih nanti!" ujar Sasuke dengan kritikan yang sebenarnya modus banget!

Naruto tersenyum, "Baguslah~ dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi berlatih dengan Gaara~ jujur saja, lidahnya terasa gak aneh."

.

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Te...Te—me? Ke-kenapa wajahmu—"

* * *

Author note's: ini fic selingan ketika aku sedang mengetik fic-ku yabg lain dan kehabisan kata-kata. Aku senang bisa mempublish fanfict lagi di sini setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan urusanku. Dan fic ini sebenarnya tidak hanya tamat sampai di sini, ini masih terus berlanjut dengan beberapa cerita pendek lain di chapter selanjutnya, tapi... aku tidak tahu kapan bisa menulis chapter selanjutnya. Karena ini hanya fic selingan.

_Hope you like it._ ^^. Jaa ne~!


End file.
